Iba Ikari
| affiliation = Imawashī | occupation = One of the Seven Nana Shadōzu | team = Imawashī | partner = | shikai = Kankan | bankai = Mukei Kankan }} Iba Ikari (いばいかり, Ikari Iba, lit. Uncontrolled Anger) is one of the Seven Nana Shadōzu (七シャドーズ, lit. Seven Shadows) making up the leadership of the Criminal Organization Imawashī. Out of the entire group, he is by far the most bloodthirsty and battle-hungry, requiring little motivation to start a fight. He was killed through a combination of Kentaro Hiroshi, Harumi Kazuki, Ashni and Shiori Nakamura - all of whom took advantage of his inability to adjust to earlier wounds inflicted by Kentaro weeks earlier. Appearance Iba is a tall muscular man with an imposing physical presence, with large muscles and a fierce expression. He usually wears a light black vest with a white one worn beneath with a golden-colored sword strapped to his back. On his arms just above the elbow, he wears a circular band with a golden coloration with a black outer coloration. His hair is white and messy, hanging over his face and often shadowing his red eyes. Since his battle with Kentaro Hiroshi's hollow transformation, Iba has lost both his left eye and left arm. Personality Iba has a personality very similar to Zaraki Kenpachi as they both love fighting, only Iba goes beyond simple enjoyment. One could describe him as being addicted to the thrill he receives in battle situations as he shows slight signs of withdrawal should he go too long without one. Unlike Zaraki, he rarely analyzes his foes abilities, nor does he have a particularly sharp mental eye. Another similarity they share is that Iba weakens himself so he can draw out his battles. Outside of conflict, he is shown as a lazy and unmotivated man who prefers to lounge around all day and sleep. Akiye jokes that he does this because a bear needs their sleep or they'll keel over and die. However, he has shown himself to get on rather well with Akiye and Shigeru Yuudai, often seeking out the latter for battles. He also detests Desutoroiyā with a passion and refuses to work with him under any circumstances unless compelled through his Shirushi by the Shadōkingu (シャドーキング, lit. Shadow King) himself. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Iba's spiritual energy is large, even by captain-level standards. He is in fine control of it, allowing him to cushion blows against him, increase the effectiveness of his own strikes and torment a foe with a feeling of dread. *'Immense Strength:' Iba's physical strength is incredibly high, evident from how easily he can block attacks using just his impressive strength. Without any visible effort, he was fit to stop Jinta Kanō's Shikai flame, solidify it with spiritual energy, and throw it back at him. Master Swordsman: Iba's skill in wielding a sword is such that he can hold his own against fellow Imawashī member Kyū Senshi. His strikes hold a great level of strength and are more than capable of proving fatal. Kidō Expert: Despite his unintelligent appearance, Iba has a large skill in the usage and manipulation of Kidō, being fit to use upwards of number seventy without incantation. His skill is such that he can perform almost all forbidden spells with ease. Shunpo Expert: Iba has a high level of skill in Shunpo, being fit to keep up with skill practitioners of the art. Weakness: Iba's weakness proved to be his personality. He was so focused on fighting what he deemed "powerful people" that he grossly underestimated those he didn't group into that category, namely Kentaro, Harumi and Ashni; which led to his death. Shirushi Shirushi: Iba's Shirushi ((印, lit. Sigil) is located on the bottom of his left foot and glows a faint red color when utilized. When activated, Iba gains an increase in all his base skills, gained through the giving of dark powers from the Shadōkingu (シャドーキング, lit. Shadow King). *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' The activation of his Shirushi endows Iba with a large increase to his levels of spiritual energy, which seems larger than the increase in his base skills. The feeling of dread his spiritual energy gives off was enough to make several hollow go mad with fear and claw out their own eyes. *'Enhanced Zanpakutō Abilities:' The main power-up Iba receives is the boost to his zanpakutō abilities. The strength, speed, blast area and potency are all augmented. Zanpakutō Kankan (かんかん, lit. Flare-up) is the name of Iba's zanpakutō. The weapon takes the appearance of an average straight-edged sword with a black hilt, golden guard and golden base. The sheath is colored the same golden color as the base and a belt of gold with red embroidery runs along the sheaths length. *'Shikai:' Kankan is released with the command Its Time, followed by the name of the zanpakutō. The sealed weapon remains, though a sword composed entirely of orange spiritual energy forms in his right instead. This sword is incredibly sharp, being fit to cut through fortified defenses with ease. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kankan's Shikai is rather ordinary in terms of the powers and abilities granted. The only benefit Iba gains is a large boost to his Shunpo speed. This allows him to move around the battlefield at incredibly quick speeds which allows him to combat opponents with superior speed to his average shunpo. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Iba's speed becomes so advanced, that his old levels of Shunpo are completely blown away. He is capable of creating afterimages when he moves which are so detailed in their composition that they actually appear to bleed when struck and are often used as diversion to form ambushes and flanking strikes. By moving in a continual circle, Iba can even form powerful hurricane-like winds that can blow his enemies clean off their feet. *'Bankai:' Mukei Kankan (むけいかんかん, Spiritual Flare-up) is the name of Iba's Bankai release. When released, an ethereal entity colored a light-blue coloration spawns behind Iba's position. This entity's face is covered by a strange red and white mask with a black eye on the left-side. In addition, Iba gains a sleeveless outfit with black fur around the neck and arm holes. :Bankai Special Ability: Iba retains the speed enhancement saw previously and gains a new ability. By manipulating the entity behind him, Iba can achieve various effects, which include re-growing an arm or an eye for as long as his Bankai lasts. He can also utilize a crescent-shaped blast of energy following the arc of his sword swing which is formed from the summoned entity's body. :*'Greatly Enhanced Speed:' Iba's Bankai furthers the speed enhancement of his Shikai, allowing him to keep pace with individuals such as Ashido Kanō. He can move so fast that he can create clones of himself which appear similar in consistency to the summoned entity his Bankai creates. Behind the Scenes Iba's appearance is based on a character from Dungeon Fighter Online, created by Neople. Navigation Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Imawashī Category:Original Characters Category:Shirushi branded Category:Deceased